This competing renewal application is submitted for receiving continued funding to support protected time for Dr. Chalasani such that he can continue to provide mentorship for the new and junior investigators and to continue his own patient-oriented research. Dr. Chalasani has a proven track record in patient-oriented research with extensive publication record (more than 110 peer-reviewed publications, 11 text book chapters, 65 abstracts, 13 editorials/invited commentaries) and considerable extramural funding. He has successful record in mentoring junior investigators of various stages belonging to different disciplines. If funded, this award will continue to protect his time and help him sustain the momentum and productivity he has generated and achieve his mentorship and research goals. His research goals are to continue to conduct clinical and translational investigations in nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, drug induced liver injury and the relationship between cytochrome P450 enzymes (CYPs) and liver disease. His mentorship goals are to mentor suitable candidates of varying stages into taking up patient oriented liver disease research in a structured and sustained fashion and to develop them into independent and committed hepatology clinical investigators. His own funded research program will serve as the platform for providing this mentorship and he will leverage extensive institutional resources for research training of his mentees. His currently funded research program includes: (1) IU Clinical Center for the "NASH Clinical Research Network" (U01), (2) IU Clinical Center for the "Drug Induced Liver Injury Network" (U01), (3) "Pathogenesis of Non- alcoholic steatohepatitis" (R01). In addition he provides examples of several other ancillary and two proof-of principle clinical studies available for mentorship purposes. The sources for the candidates to be mentored by Dr. Chalasani include adult and pediatric GI fellows and junior faculty, Clinical Pharmacology fellows and pre-and postdoctoral trainees. His mentoring plans are (1) to provide methodological and content assistance to the trainees, (2) to provide guidance related to regulatory and compliance aspects of the patient-oriented research, (3) to provide protocol-specific opportunities for the trainees to get directly involved in patient-oriented research, (4) to provide on-and off-campus learning resources to enhance their ability to conduct patient-oriented research, and (5) to provide assistance with grant submission for intra- and extramural funding and publication of their research findings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This K24 competing renewal application is being submitted by Dr. Chalasani for receiving funding support for mentoring young investigators and for research. Dr. Chalasani has received initial K24 award in 2005 and he has been successful in conducting research and in providing mentorship for junior investigators. His research is patient-oriented and is focused on nonalcoholic fatty liver and drug induced liver injury. These two illnesses are of major public health significance.